Chakalette the Monster Hunter
'Backstory ' ''Early Life'' Chakalette was born in a small hunting community near the southern tip of the Taegae continent know as Ra'Tasp. Named after the very first hunter who built his home in that area. The village was known for having fierce hunters who forged their armor and gear from the beasts they've slain. It's a common saying that no two hunters in Ra'Tasp are alike as they all brandish something unique in their arsenal from a monster they've brought down. Chakalette was no exception to this. At an early age she was taught everything she needed to know about slaying monsters and carving them up. By the time Chakalette was 12 she and the rest of her age group had slain their first wyvern and by the time she was 14 she had fashioned her first weapon. A mighty hammer. A veritable mass of steel fastened to the sturdy femur of the first beast she slayed on her own! Quickly hunting became her life and obsession. Making a name for herself not only in the village but from the cities and nobles who hired her to take care of their beast plagues. ''The Girl Scarred by Fire'' Chakalette despises magic and everything to do with it and for very good reasons. It's dangerous. Unpredictable. And drives those with a lust for power. When she was 16 she was tasked with slaying giant furred beast known only as a Frivelsnare. Rumored to be cunning as it was vicious, it was the right job for Chakalette who took the challenge and ventured to Astrid's Peak where the beast was set to reside. However it was nothing more then a trap set up by an evil, ancient Enchantress who sought to steal from Chakalette her youth and vigor. Chakalette managed to fight her way out of the evil sorceresses clutches and ultimately defeat her but was leave with a scar along her abdomen where the Enchantress had scorched her with evil magic. Having barely survived the ordeal Chakalette held with her a grudge against all forms of magic no matter how small. Vowing to never have to rely on the stuff herself. ''Heading to a New World'' After turning 23 Chakalette realized she wasn't getting any younger and decided she needed a new type of game to hunt. So she packed up her essentials and made for the first boat on its way to Atheria. There she was promised new beasts and sights that she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams. When she made landfall weeks later in Earnwold she was meant with a grim realization. This nation was one where not all beasts were baddies. Man and monster had learned to live together. Too prideful to admit she was wrong she decided to go about this new world like any other challenge. Head first; She'd find her game one way or another. She was determined. 'Personality' Prideful and headstrong by nature Chakalette is the first to rush into a fight without a second thought. What she lacks in forward thinking she makes up for with bravado and gusto. Fearless to a fault. Watching her in battle is akin to watching a dramatic play as she fills the area with battle cries and the sound of crushed earth as she brings down her mighty hammer. On the flip side, when interacting with people she's not so boastful. She can come off as blunt, rude, and even callous when provoked. One thing that was not taught in Ra'Tasp was people skills. However, once warmed up or drunk enough she will rave on and on about her many past hunts and welcome friends with open arms and a healthy bear hug if they're unlucky enough to catch her in a good mood! 'Education and Training' ''Trial by Fire'' Ra'Tasp believes adversity breeds strength. At the ripe age of five is when a younglings training begins. First learning to use a simple knife and they're taught other basic survival traits. At six they're sent into the Livewoods to survive for a year. Those who do come back are then honed further by an elder and taught all the ins and outs. They're given texts about various beasts and they're habits and weaknesses. They're brought on as observers to big game hunts and allowed to hunt after smaller creatures to supply the village with food. Chakalette was no exception to any of this but did excel at hand to hand combat. She boasted above average strength and stories about how she wrestled down a bear at age 10 solidified her standings with the villages Eldest who personally took her under his wing. 'Weaponry and Armor' ''Bottomless Satchel'' This enchanted satchel makes carrying around everything that Chakalette needs out in the field and is the extent of which she will tolerate magic. Just as the name implies, this pouch fastens to her waist and allows her to carry everything in her arsenal. This ranges from various potions, her grapple hook, her short bow, and even the pieces need to set up a spit roast! As long as she can picture what she needs in her mind it'll be there when she reaches her hand into the satchel. Even her mighty Mallet is capable of fitting inside this deceptive pouch. ''The Mallet'' A veritable mass of metal strapped and fixed onto the bone of the first beast Chakalette ever slain. One end flat, save for the dents and shows of wear and tear which she uses to smash and crush the bones of her hunt. The other end is conal, coming to a dull point which she uses to break and tear of tougher hides. Simply wielding this while being merely human is a testament to her great strength! While she may not be super human she's reached the peak of human muscular performance to be able to wield such a weapon, and though she's been known to use other various forms of weaponry her mallet will always be her tried and true. ''Short Bow'' A simple short bow made from sturdy and flexible wood. Chakalette isn't proficient with the bow and uses this mainly for utility such as getting a monsters attention to setting off a trap. Arrows can vary from a simple metal tipped arrow head to more exotic concoctions like poisoned and paralysis arrows. ''Knife'' A razor sharp knife carved from the black horns which adorned the Enchantresses helm. Chakalette, having just finished off the vile woman after a near fatal encounter decided to use the horns to create a knife that would serve as a reminder of her hatred of all things magical. The knife itself contains residual magic but only enough to ensure its limitless durability. For now its main purpose is mostly in its ability to carve things from her game with ease to later be used in her crafting ventures. ''Grapple Hook'' Nothing more then a sturdy length of rope with a metal claw tied to one end. While its functions are fairly straight forward in the hands of a skilled hunter one can get fairly creative. ''Raw Strength'' Chakalette has been known on some occasions and for certain monsters to fight the beast in hand to claw combat. Favoring grapple moves and over exaggerated feats of strengths. This lends credence to her boastful and reckless nature. Some say she's strong enough to punch even a mighty mountain into submission! 'Monsters Slain in Atheria ' (The Skrõveniir) (A Celestial Moth)